


transformation

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of Halloween Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Turning into a Vampire, Vampire Turning, mentions of blood drinking, uhh this is about when pixel turned into a vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: His face is dangerously close to Poetry’s neck. The memory of what’s happened to him finally hits him all at once. He’d agreed to have his humanity taken away in exchange for the life of a vampire before it was taken away all together because of his sickness.That also meant his thirst wasn’t for a cold glass of water either.





	transformation

It burns.

The first thing Pixel registered was the harsh burning sensation in the back of his throat, almost like he hadn’t had anything to drink in years. His mouth is dry when he goes to lick his lips, try and relieve the chapped feeling of them. His limbs are sore and it feels like his eyes are permanently glued shut.

It takes some effort, but his eyes are opening, and he tries his best to sit up. Strong but also gentle hands were gripping at his shoulders, pushing him down.

With ease, he managed to overpower that person by simply shoving forward as hard as he could. He didn’t want to lay back down—it felt as if he would fall back into a deep pit he’d never escape from if he did.

Whoever it was, they gasped and stumbled backward. 

Pixel’s vision was swimming, mixing together as bright lights blind him. There’s a sterile scent lingering in the air and his arms and legs seem a lot more cooperative than they were only moments ago.

His throat still burns.

“P...Pix?” A shaking voice asks.

Pixel focuses on the shape of a person in the room with him. His mind does everything to recognize them, and seconds later he sighs. 

“Poetry…?” 

“Did… did it work? How do you feel?”

Feel? He felt great, if it weren’t for the fact a desert had taken residence in his esophagus. 

“I’m fine,” he said, his words scratchy and shaky. “I’m thirsty.”

“That’s… be expected. But, Pix…”

Poetry slowly came forward, each step putting tension on Pixel’s shoulders—he’s not really sure why. Among the smell of the hospital, there’s something else; whatever it was, it was delicious. Finally, his dry mouth began to water. The scent wafted closer to him each step Poetry made toward his bed.

“I can’t believe you’re okay…” Poetry said, looping his arms around Pixel’s neck and tugging him closer. “I really can’t believe you’re okay. I thought I’d lost you for a couple moments there.”

Pixel had moved to return the hug, but the urge strikes him faster than he can register it.

His face is dangerously close to Poetry’s neck. The memory of what’s happened to him finally hits him all at once. He’d agreed to have his humanity taken away in exchange for the life of a vampire before it was taken away all together because of his sickness.

That also meant his thirst wasn’t for a cold glass of water either.

He shoved Poetry away once more within seconds, his new found strength confusing and scary as he watched his best friend step back in shock. His eyes were wide with confusion and hurt, at least until the same realization dawned upon him.

“I-I’ll call a doctor, they’ll bring you a blood bag.”

“Hurry.”

Poetry stepped out of the room quickly and swiftly, shutting the door behind him—likely for good reason, to not tempt Pixel’s new instincts anymore than he already had. Of course it was accidental, but the desire to tear through his best friend’s neck only moments prior was terrifying.

Pixel let his head fall back again, and his eyes fluttered shut. 

This was as scary as things could come.

**Author's Note:**

> aksjkdjdkdjskjsksjs


End file.
